The Supernatural Shuffle
by Hermione Vader
Summary: Just 10 SPN ficlets I wrote for the iPod Shuffle Challenge, inspired by 10 songs that came up on my iPod on the Shuffle mode. R&R, please!


The Supernatural Shuffle

**The Supernatural Shuffle**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SPN nor do I own the songs.

**A/N:** This was written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge because **SevenMinutesToMidnight** tagged me. These are ten ficlets inspired by ten songs that popped up when I set my iPod, Alonzo, on shuffle.

* * *

1. "Lyin' Eyes" by The Eagles

Dean had met the busty, sexy blonde on his lap before. Well, not her specifically, but her type. He knew this type very, very well. This was the kind of girl who strode into a seedy bar and put her hands all over the best-looking guy in the room, obviously trying to forget her troubles by throwing herself at a stranger. She was the kind who'd probably married for money, like a minor-league Anna Nicole Smith. And Dean also knew that all the things she said about herself were lies: for instance, she clearly wasn't happy; otherwise she wouldn't be here with him. She was just another in a long line of girls who slept with guys like him to escape their suffocating lives. But Dean didn't mind as long as they were good in the sack.

2. "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood

Sometimes when Dean came into the Roadhouse, Jo studied him as he flirted with some of the female hunters. She knew he didn't even recognize the way she felt about him and he probably didn't feel the same way--he treated her like a kid sister. But she still wondered what if, had they been a couple, what she would've done if he'd cheated on her. She probably would've trashed the Impala. That would be the perfect revenge--always aim for the heart.

3. "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down

Sam hated watching Dean in denial--absolutely hated it. His brother was headed straight for hell, but he wouldn't even face it. And that hurt the most. After all, Dean had always been Sam's Superman, the one person he always looked up to and could always count on (except for maybe in his college years), and this wasn't that Dean anymore. Sam wanted the old Dean back. He told his brother as much right before they faced Gordon for the last time. But Dean seemed to be going crazy, and Sam just hoped his words got through.

4. "Three Wooden Crosses" by Randy Travis

"I'm dying," Dean stated, sitting in the confessional. This was a completely stupid idea; he knew where he was headed, but Sam wanted to go, so he tagged along. "I've got three weeks."

"And you're here to prepare to meet the Heavenly Father?" the priest asked.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said, staring at his hands. He knew he wasn't going to meet _God_ anytime soon, but a lot can happen in three weeks. "I, uh, I've had a lot of sex before marriage. I mean _tons_. And I've lied and hustled pool and gambled."

"Alright, for your penance, you should say two rosaries," the priest told him. "May the grace of God be with you."

"Er, okay." Dean got out of the confessional and pulled a rosary out of his jacket pocket. What did those groups of ten and three beads mean again?

5. "Fantine's Death" from _Les Miserables_

"Watch out for Sammy," John told Dean.

"I will. You know I always will," Dean said with a weak smile.

"Just try to save him. And if you can't save him, kill him," John whispered in

Dean's ear.

Dean was speechless. All he could do was stare at his father. And then John collapsed, but Dean was still reeling from his last words. What did that mean? Dean was pretty sure that this was one order he couldn't obey.

6. "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan

Dean Winchester was a natural-born troublemaker. In school, he hated rules and broke them whenever possible. He saw how ridiculous it all was when everyone else couldn't, not even Sammy. What was the point of studying for a math test when a werewolf might rip your heart out the next night? School dances and teams and clubs didn't matter when you'd seen what he'd seen. He couldn't fit in with the mundane normality of it all, so he stood outside it, secretly longing to be part of the group, though he'd never admit it, not even to himself.

7. "Daydream Believer" by The Monkees

Sam was a daydreamer. In his teens, he only daydreamed about getting away from his family's weirdness--that was one world he would not be a part of. On the long car trips in the Impala, he'd sit in the back and dream about what would normal families did, what they did on normal roadtrips, and how normal would feel. Some kids daydreamed about a life full of adventures and fantastical creatures and monsters. Sam daydreamed about a life _without_ them.

8. "Holiday in Cambodia" by Dead Kennedys

Dean hated it when he overheard teenagers complaining about their lives. If they thought high school social calendars, rumors, relationships, and fashion trends were impossible to handle, then they should've lived through his teen years. Acne and popularity were the least of him problems--spirits and demons didn't care about that sort of thing. He knew they couldn't handle learning exorcisms, melting bullets, and memorizing folklore, but he'd like to see them try. It would be pretty entertaining. They couldn't last two seconds.

9. "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton

How could Dean do this to him? Sam's tears fell onto Dean's lifeless face as he bent over his older brother's ravaged body. What made it worse was knowing that Dean _wasn't_ in a better place. He knew there were no fluffy clouds and halos where Dean was. Were there tears in Hell? If not, Sam was probably crying enough for the both of them.

10. "The Saga Begins" by Weird Al Yankovic

As the idea of Sam's supposed dark destiny loomed before them, Dean decided he had to rethink his _Star Wars_ analogy. Dean thought of Sam as Luke Skywalker, himself as Han Solo, and the Impala as the _Millennium Falcon_; now it seemed that Sam was Anakin Skywalker and he was Young Obi-Wan Kenobi. 'Well, I could be Young Obi-Wan,' Dean thought, smiling to himself, 'he's pretty good-looking guy, after all.' But Dean _really_ did not like the image of Sam lying limbless and burning on the shore of a lava river. Dean did not like that at all.

* * *

**A/N:** I've never written anything for a challenge before, so I'd really enjoy feedback. Please review.


End file.
